ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Lands (2019)
Magic Lands (Japanese: Majikkurando) is a upcoming Japanese anime television series that will be produced by Keisuke Okuda, directed by Tetsuya Endo, Kenji Nagasaki, Kunihko Yuyama, Tetsuo Yajima, and Daiki Tomiyasu, the orginal character designer by Yoshihiko Umakoshi, and music by Yuki Hayashi and Hirokazu Tanaka. The story follows a 15 year old boy named Sparks Hamasaki a boy who is a wizard that has all the elemental spells, and dark magic, and trying to learn some purple magic from a mage named Max Suzuki but his alter ego name is Star Blast, max is the most powerful wizard in the world so he decided to become sparks's friend and his magic teacher, they live in a kingdom called Magictopia a place were wizards and witches doing awesome spells and tricks, but something in magictopia had gone bad last time. English Network: Toonami, Adult Swim (Toonami) Licensed by: Funimation Studio: Bones Plot The story is about a 15 year old boy named Sparks Hamasaki, a boy who wears a purple shirt and some white pants who lives in a kingdom called Magictopia, a town where wizards, witches, mages, sorcerers, magicians, and warlocks who does magic, sparks is the only kid who has no magic in magictopia, sparks is just a villager who loves reading books, but his rival and enemy name is Torch Akiyama, a 16 year old boy who is a wizard that learns fire spells, and magma spells, torch just loves to mess with sparks, but since sparks was a kid, torch and his buddies bullied him and beat him up, sparks and torch were friends before, but sparks and torch are now rivals, so sparks wants to learn magic so he can become a true wizard, but he met a guy named Max Suzuki a mage who lives far away from magictopia, he saves magictopia from monsters from destroying the town, so sparks wants max to help him learn magic so he can become a wizard, so max became sparks's magic teacher and his friend, so sparks will learn magic one day, but some darkness is going to come back to magictopia. A evil fire devil from the underworld name is Lord Pyronite, he is the lord of the underworld and he is the king of the fire kingdom, he destroyed magictopia a few years ago, and killed sparks's dad name Eric Hamasaki, so lord pyronite is now going to destroy magictopia again, and their will be other enemies like Necromancers, Pathfinders, Demons, Golems, evil wizards, evil witches and other creatures to destroy magictopia, so it's up to sparks and his friends to stop this darkness before it's too late. English Cast # Haley Joel Osment As Sparks Hamasaki - A 15 year old boy who has the control of all elements and he has dark magic to become dark sparks, and he has a anger magic which he can turn into a red strong giant beast whenever he gets mad, and wears a purple shirt and white pants. # David Gallagher As Max Suzuki/Star Blast (Sparks's Friend) - a mage who is 19 years old, and has maximum magic, magical, mystic power, and he became sparks's friend and teacher. # Johnny Yong Bosch As Torch Akiyama (Sparks's Rival) - a 16 year old boy who has fire spells and magma spells, and this is sparks's rival, wears a red and black vest. # Mae Whitman As Rose Fujimori (Sparks's Girlfriend) - a 15 year old girl who is a witch that has love spells and psychic spells, she is sparks girlfriend, and she wears a pink and white dress. # James Patrick Stuart As Cullen Watanabe - A Necromancer who lives a in a dark kingdom, he has dark spells, and he his sparks's arch-nemesis # Vic Mignogna As Lord Pyronite - A fire devil who lives in the underworld, he is also the king of the fire kingdom, and he wants to destroy magictopia with his fire demon army called the Pyronites. # Eric Vale As Tommy Aqua - A 15 year old boy who is one of sparks best friends, he can learn water spells, bubble spells, ocean spells, and he has aquatic life spells, he wears a blue and white jacket and blue pants. # TBA Japanese Cast # Miyu Irino As Sparks Hamasaki # Mamoru Miyano As Max Suzuki/Star Blast # Masakazu Morita As Torch Akiyama # Yumi Kakazu As Rose Fujimori # Hochu Otsuka As Cullen Watanabe # Bin Shimada As Lord Pyronite # Takeshi Kusao As Tommy Aqua # TBA Mangas * Magic Lands, Vol. 1 * Magic Land, Vol. 2 * TBA Episodes (Season 1) # Enter Sparks Hamasaki Part 1 # Enter Sparks Hamasaki Part 2 # Enter Sparks Hamasaki Part 3 # What Does It Feel Like To Be A Wizard? # Core Of Light # Magic School # Book Of Magic # Loser! # Sparks's Telekinesis & Psychokinesis # Your This Close # Sparks's Magic Problem # The Message # The Magictopia Tournament # Practice On More Magic # Training # The Test # The Tournament Begins # Sparks Vs Torch # Sparks's Magic Burst! # Golems Attack! # Wizards & Witches Vs The Golems # This Is My Chance # Sparks's Hand Blast! # Go Magic! # You Bastard! # The Dark Kingdom # Enter Cullen Watanabe # Dark Magic # Cast A Spell # Do Your Best Sparks! # I Believe I Can Fly! # Goal! # Cool Beans # Max's Quest # Max Vs Cullen # The Necromancer # You Just Had To Say Something Didn't You. # TBA Is Magic Lands A Perfect Anime Idea? Yes No Category:Anime Category:Fantasy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Martial Arts Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Wizards Category:Upcoming television series Category:TV Tokyo Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:2019 Category:TV-14 Category:Shonen Jump Category:FUNimation Category:Viz Media Category:Witches Category:Science fantasy Category:Science Fiction